


Alex X Reader Stardew Valley Oneshot

by BadIndieGamer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Sex, Swearing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadIndieGamer/pseuds/BadIndieGamer
Summary: I'm going to be releasing one shots involving quite a few Stardew Valley characters. I will also release PG ones for those of you who don't enjoy lemon scenes.





	Alex X Reader Stardew Valley Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> You may request a lemon or fluff scene with any Stardew character if you like what you read here! I might do a long term story of reader x someone soon too!

I burst into Alex’s room excitedly, bikini clad and carrying my beach bag.  
“Aaaalex! Beach time~” I called. He was shirtless, standing in the middle of his room lifting weights. He grunted and dropped the bar he was holding, an eyebrow raised.  
“I thought you said you didn’t have a bikini,” he grunted, amused. I grinned and spun around in front of him, shutting the door behind me.  
“I didn’t, I didn’t have any swimwear, but my harvest was so successful for the spring that I decided to order one online so that I could go to the beach with you guys this summer,” I explained. It was a (f/c) colour with grey hearts on it.  
“Well let me finish lifting and then we can head over,” he said. While he resumed his weight lifting I hopped up on a tall set of drawers he had and grabbed a book from his shelf to flick through while I waited. It looked brand new.  
“Have you never read this?” I asked absently, eyes trailing over the intricately drawn cover.  
“Nah, reading isn’t my thing,” he replied. I hummed thoughtfully. I barely got through the first page before he was finishing up. Admittedly, I had been watching him a bit. His muscles were pretty big and they rippled nicely with each lift. Who ever thought someone’s back could be so appealing? He approached me.  
“I kinda need my towel,” he grinned, reaching behind me. Shit! I was sitting on it. I tried to move out of the way and somehow one of my hands brushed his abs while he grabbed his towel from under my butt.  
“Christ,” I whispered. His abs were solid. Naturally, he was always talking about how much he loved sports. Apparently, he heard me. Damn it.  
“What’s up?” he asked, amused, putting the towel around his shoulders. My hand was paralyzed, touching his torso and I felt myself blush. Why the fuck couldn’t I be normal around this guy?  
“I just, I, well…” I trailed off, unsure how to pass this off. He lowered his head, mouth by my ear.  
“You know, you look really good in that bikini,” he whispered, sending tingles down my spine.  
“Fuck,” I said, much louder. He let out a soft chuckle, pulling back slightly to look into my (e/c) eyes.  
“At least buy me dinner first,” was his response. I sighed, turning away, but his hand came up, two fingers holding my chin and turning my head back to look at him. My hand had fallen to rest on his hip and he used his other hand to mimic mine on my own body.  
“Fuck,” I whispered again, speechless.  
“Well if you absolutely insist,” he said, voice hoarse, leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. It felt so good, better than I’d imagined because I’d never thought about this moment with so little clothing between us. His fingers on my hip, standing between my legs, feeling his muscles against my (skintone) skin. Christ, it felt good. I found myself leaning into him, brushing the fingers of my free hand through his tousled brown hair. Something shifted in the mood between us and our kisses became wilder, hungry almost.  
“Do you mean it?” I gasped between passionate kisses.  
“Mean what?” he growled back as I dug my nails into his back.  
“Fuck.” He understood and wrapped his arms around me, picking up and holding me against him. I could feel his erection through his track pants. He pushed me against the wall, kissing down my neck, then across what was revealed of my breasts as he undid my bikini top. Not long after I moved here he had asked me if I owned a bikini, which I didn’t. I didn’t have the confidence in my body that working the farm for a year had brought me. He spent so much time at the beach last summer that I knew I wanted to spend more time there too, so I had bought a bikini just to impress him. Lame? Maybe. But it clearly worked. Our clothes were on the floor and he was sliding himself into me slowly. I was enjoying every second of it, trying not to make too much noise. His grandparents were only down the hall.  
“This is my first time,” I admitted softly, blushing again. He’d probably had experience with Haley, they’d broken up not too long after I arrived in Pelican Town, but they’d been together a while before then. He looked up in surprise, his brown eyes soft.  
“Me too,” he mumbled against my lips, kissing me softly. I was surprised but happy.


End file.
